


Silence

by consuera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Endgame Shance, M/M, Rimming, shangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: He was staring at the floor, when a shadow unlocked the cell and approached, he looked up and found the blue paladin. His bright blue eyes looked at him, curious.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while that I've posted something...  
> This has been sitting in my notes for 3 months, I guess its time to post it lol  
> (written before season 3)

He opened his eyes, slowly trying to focus, trying to process what had happened earlier that made his jaw hurt. Oh, that's right, Shiro punched him.  
He remember not too long ago being captured by Voltron and brought to the altean princess, who decided to keep him. Shiro was the one to come down to find more information about lord Zarkon and, after some snarky observations and him trying to take control of Shiro's mind, he got attacked, Shiro jumped on him, furious, a nice expression mirrored on his own face, shortly after that he lost consciousness.  
He was locked up in a really cold and dark place where altean technology couldn't be found, except for his handcuffs really tight on his wrists on his back.  
He was staring at the floor, when a shadow unlocked the cell and approached, he looked up and found the blue paladin. His bright blue eyes looked at him, curious.  
"I will not say anything, it doesn't matter who comes in here, I'm loyal to lord Zarkon"  
Lance's lips curled into a smirk, he slowly got closer to Kuro.  
He heard the swift of a ribbon being untied, and with that, clothing falling to the floor. The blue paladin got closer, a small stripe of light finally touched him. He was naked, displaying his body to Kuro.  
The blue paladin got even closer, with only a few centimeters apart, Kuro could smell that beautiful brown skin and feel his body heat. Suddenly, slim fingers were tracing his jaw, making Kuro lose himself into blue eyes, that smirk never leaving his face.  
Their lips met briefly, Kuro closed his eyes, breathing hard against the boy's face.  
His hands travelled over his shoulders, his chest and the sides of his body. Another kiss, this time more desperate, their tongues clashing, he broke apart, biting Kuro's bottom lip. He looked directly into his eyes, and the yellow glow didn't seem to matter to the boy, Kuro didn't see fear, only lust.  
He stood up and bent over, the faint ray of light touching the curve of his spine.  
Kuro closed the small distance, burying his face on the blue paladin's ass. He gave a tentative lick, hearing a struggled moan from the boy, it became louder the more he lapped at his rim, then he pushed his tongue in, trying to go as deep as possible.  
He felt that slender body shiver under his stimulations, his toes curling, his breathing faster. One of his hands went to his mouth, trying to muffle his voice and the other one went to his cock, pumping it fast.  
Kuro nipped at his entrance and with another lick the blue paladin came, dripping on the floor.  
He turned back, trying to find some support on Kuro's strong shoulders, then finally gave up and sat down.  
He pulled Kuro's face by his jaw, locking their lips together, his other hand reached for Kuro's groin, painfully trapped inside his pants.  
A shiver ran down Kuro's spine, maybe the blue paladin was the most dangerous of them all.  
He went down slowly, until he was laying over Kuro's lap, he released his cock from Kuro's pants, quickly taking it all in his mouth.  
Kuro bucked his hips, hitting the back of the paladin's throat mercilessly, and the more he did that the more he felt moans vibrating on his cock.  
The blue paladin bobbed his head, up and down, sucking the tip like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Kuro came down on his throat, the blue paladin drinking all of it, not missing a single droplet.

He gave a lick at the extension of Kuro's red cock one last time and sat on his lap, burying his face on the curve of his neck, smelling him, taking as much Kuro as he could. His delicate hands began caressing the back of his head, their chests glued together, one feeling the other's heartbeat.

Soon enough he was grinding against Kuro, he pressed the head of his cock against his wet pucker and slowly sat on it. Kuro bit hard at his lips. Once the paladin was ready he started moving, rolling his hips against Kuro's abs, his cock smearing pre cum there.

The blue paladin kissed him, needy, only stopping for air, then he hid his face against Kuro's neck again. He began whispering swearing words the faster his hips moved against Kuro's cock.  
"F-fuck! Hah!"  
His moans and Kuro's grunts echoed the place, so much pleasure pouring out of their bodies.  
A few thrusts and he came inside the blue paladin. By that time he felt something wet on his shoulder, that boy was crying.  
"ha-ah! Shiro! Hm!"  
Right after that, he came over Kuro's chest, standing there for a while, hugging him tightly, legs wrapped around him, sobbing, whispering the black paladin's name as if Kuro was him, his body shaking, tears rolling down and a warm feeling of the after sex between them.  
After several minutes, the sobbing ceased. He gathered strength to stand up, collect his clothes and clean up the mess.  
He opened the cell and before leaving, he stopped, his back to Kuro.  
"if you tell anyone about this, I'll put a hole on your brain"  
"don't worry, I don't kiss and tell, blue paladin"  
"…it's Lance"  
A heavy atmosphere between them, the warmth he felt before now completely gone.  
"don't worry, Lance"  
Right after that, Lance locked the cell and left, his steps slowly fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make it end in shance, what you guys think? Will you read it?  
> Did you like it? Id love some comments!  
> 


End file.
